Block Man
is a Robot Master that first appeared in Mega Man 11. He is a small, stout robot created to work on exterior constructions, being able to create blocks one after another. In combat, he uses his Special Weapon, Block Dropper, to form blocks out of thin air above his opponents to try and crush them. When in a pinch, he uses the Power Gear installed by Dr. Wily to cover his body with blocks and transform into a gigantic robot, increasing his physical strength. This gigantic form has its own life gauge. When his giant form is destroyed, he will move to a corner and constantly throw blocks. History Prior to the events of the game, Block Man is first seen at Dr. Light's lab for his annual maintenance. He later rushes back to the lab once Dr. Wily barges in. However, he was soon captured with the rest of the Robot Masters and reprogrammed by Wily. Appearance Block Man is a rotund, turquoise robot with blue eyes, turquose eyelids, and his body features have gold and white accents and dull, grey bricks covering his body. The lower half of his body juts out a bit, perhaps serving as a storage compartment for extra building materials. His regular appearance resembles a stone castle. Personality Block Man, when he is reprogrammed, is vain, headstrong, thick as a brick, and has "an ego the size of a pyramid."Gear up for Mega Man 11, available October 2nd! In his usual programming, however, he can be full of energy, although he has a bit of a temper. He secretly dreams of building a vast structure that recreates the bygone age of pyramids and temples. He's friends with Impact Man, and the two are sometimes seen at an oil bar to share a drink. However, Block Man will not take kindly to strangers mocking him in any harsh manner; this is proven in the opening cutscene where Dr. Wily refers to Block Man (along with the rest of the Robot Masters) as a test subject, something the latter strongly finds offensive. According to his in-game bio, Block Man always have his fellow employee robots keep up with major construction projects. However, his temper tends to flare up if any of the worker bots are slacking off and not working hard enough. Strategy The first part of Block Man's battle is fairly simple; he'll start off by running back and forth across the room. However, if Mega Man fires, Block Man will stop in place for a second and then jump to his position which can easily be avoided by sliding. Block Man will then proceed to use his Block Dropper to damage Mega Man by creating four turquoise stone blocks above him which fall to the ground. This can be avoided by either standing in a space between the falling blocks or by utilizing Fuse Man's Scramble Thunder to destroy one of the blocks over Mega Man's head. Once he loses about a third of his health, Block Man will activate his Power Gear. He will shoot up through the ceiling with chunks of stones in the area following in his wake, transforming him into a giant stone golem as he crashes back down to the room. In this giant form, Block Man gains another health bar and will slowly advance towards Mega Man. He will attack by slamming the ground with his hands, throwing powerful punches and scraping the ground with his fingers to send large stone chunks flying toward Mega Man which can all be avoided easily by dodging and sliding with the help of the Speed Gear if one finds it necessary. While Block Man himself serves as the head of the golem, he is completely invulnerable during this time. In order to defeat him in this state, Mega Man must fire at the large red core in the middle of his chest, which is his only weak point. Good use of the Power Gear can easily shave off Block Man's health and end this process much faster. Finally, once the second health bar is depleted, Block Man's giant form will be destroyed and he will now be back to his original health bar as he falls flat on his face to the ground. However, Block Man will become enraged afterwards, jumping to his feet and rushing to the opposite side of the room from Mega Man to throw an endless barrage of stone blocks his way using his Block Dropper. Mega Man's Charge Shots can easily pierce through the stones to hit Block Man, though he jumps as he creates his stones which allows for him to avoid the shots if they aren't timed correctly. The barrage itself can be avoided by either sliding or jumping depending on the trajectory of the stones. The Speed Gear can make dodging easier here as well. So in short, through the use of Charge Shots (since they can pierce through his blocks), the Double Gear System and platforming skills to dodge his stones, Block Man will eventually be defeated.. When exploiting his weakness to Chain Blast, it is recommended to use Power Gear, as it is easier to damage him faster with the powered-up version as long as the aim is correct, particularly in dealing with Block Man's giant form. For the final phase, as the giant bomb from Chain Blast cannot completely get through the blocks he throws, it is recommended to be close when using it as the large blast from the explosion would be capable of hitting Block Man at point-blank range. Just be careful of the weapon energy consumption though. In the Superhero difficulty, Block Man will make fifteen turquoise blocks above Mega Man in three rows of five instead of four, and jump much faster. Block Man takes more damage before turning into his giant form, which attacks much faster, having much less time between each of his attacks. In the final phase of his battle, Block Man can alternate between each corner of the screen. Other appearances Block Man appeared as an event character in the game Yuusha no Kuse ni Konamaiki da DASH!. Data ''Mega Man 11'' Gallery Block Man was designed to specialize in building the outer walls of major projects. He's always secretly dreamed of building a vast structure that recreates the bygone age of pyramids and temples. Ever full of energy, he keeps the robots on his sites working full tilt; the only problem being that he sometimes loses his temper when his laborers can't keep up with him. Block Man often works together with Impact Man, and the two are sometimes seen going to an oil bar to share a drink after a long day of construction. Manufacturer: Nakaume Heavy Machinery Stage Enemies *'Sub-boss:' Totemer *Lyric *Mawaru C *Crunch Don *Air Stone *Metall *Anti-Eddie Quotes Opening Cutscene *"All thanks to you, Doc! You built me rock solid! Well, I can hear the construction yard calling! Block out!" *"Doctor Light, what's the ruckus!?" *"Whoa! Who are you callin' a test subject!?" *"Hrrrgh! Dang it! Nobody blocks Block Man!" Battle Pre-Battle Taunts: *"Solid job gettin' here." *"What are you doing here?!" *"Never thought you'd make it this far!" *"I'll drop you like a ton of bricks!" *"You're just another brick in the wall!" *"You're a few bricks short of a load!" Attack Shouts (First Phase): *"Hrrgh!" *"Take this!" *"Hit the bricks!" *"Hat!" *"Hoop!" *"Hut!" Activating Power Gear: *"Power Gear!" *"Why you..." *"Time to square things up!" *"I can't hold back anymore!" *"Get ready to crumble!" *"Your fate's carved in stone!" *"I’ll knock your block off!" *"You're not the only boosted bot on the block!" *"You can't chip me down to size!" Attack Shouts (Giant Form): *"RAAAAH!" *"RAAAGH!" *"SMASH!" *"PUNCH!" *"MRAGH!" *"BREAK!" *"GROOGH!" *"HRRRRGH..." *"ROORGH!" *"MROOOGH!" *"RAGGGHHH..." *"MEGA..." *"I'LL GET YOU!" Attack Shouts (Final Phase): *"Get bricked!" *"Hrrugh!" *"Break already!" *"Hrrragh!" Rage Shouts (After his Giant Form has been destroyed): *"I don't think so!" *"I won't lose! I won't!" *"NO, NO, NO!" Cries: *"Agh!" *"Gahhmmm..." *"How mortarfying!" (Last cry before transformation) *"AAH!" (When his giant form is destroyed) Death Cries: *"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" *"YOU BLOCKHEAD!" *"DROPPED LIKE A HOT BRICK!" *"STONE COLD!" Gallery MM11BlockMan.jpg|Concept art Block Man (Transformed).png|Block Man's giant form MM11 Block Man (normal) concept.png|Concept art MM11 Block Man (Power Gear) concept.png|Concept art MM11 Block Man early concept.png|Some early designs for Block Man Block Man Early Designs.jpg|Early designs MM11BlockManConceptB.png|Early designs block man4.jpg|Block man's intro shot block man 3.jpg|Block Man activating the Power Gear mega1.jpg|Block Man battling Mega Man in his giant form R11 Bosses.png|Block Man's silhouette in the Rockman 11 manga BlockManMegaManRobotMasterFieldGuide.jpg|Block Man's profile from the Mega Man: Robot Master Field Guide. MM11 E3 2018 Display.png|E3 2018 photo op in Capcom's booth Bust Block Man Challenge 1.jpg|The Bust Block Man Challenge as it began on September 7, 2018. The statue, fully intact, as it's prepared to be destroyed. Bust Block Man Challenge 2.jpg|Progress on the Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 10, 2018. The statue has begun to break down. Bust Block Man Challenge 3.jpg|Progress on the Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 17, 2018. Most of the upper half of the statue has been destroyed, and a mysterious light shines from within. Bust Block Man Challenge 4.jpg|Progress on the Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 24, 2018. A good chunk of Block Man’s statue is destroyed now, with more than half of it gone. Bust Block Man Challenge 5.jpg|Progress on the Bust Block Man Challenge as of September 26, 2018. The statue is almost entirely destroyed, and the challenge reward can be faintly seen. Bust Block Man Challenge 6.jpg|The Bust Block Man Challenge as it ended on September 27, 2018. The statue has been totally destroyed, revealing 3 E-Tanks and 300 Screws inside, while Block Man stares at the wreckage in shock and dismay. Everyone who entered the challenge will get the single-use items in the full game. DpWhBCeV4AAed0H.jpg DpWhDGuVsAEWclt.jpg Trivia *Block Man was the first Robot Master from Mega Man 11 revealed to the public. During development he was tentatively named .Mega Man 11 Details From Game Informer's January Issue *Apparently, he is one of Dr. Light's most beloved creations, despite his designation as "DWN. 081", rather than "DLN. 081". *Block Man's giant form appears to be based on the Yellow Devil, having a similar pose from its appearance in Mega Man: The Power Battle, a red core as its weak point, and saying "bumo" after transforming in the Japanese version.YouTube: 「ロックマン11 運命の歯車！！」VSブロックマン *He is the only Robot Master that can be fought in the free demo released for Mega Man 11.Bust Block Man in the Mega Man 11 Demo! *Block Man is similar to Stone Man from Mega Man 5 as both Robot Masters are made out of stone and summon stones out of thin air to throw at the player. **Block Man's gallery bio states that he is best friends with Impact Man, with both robots having interest in drinking oil together; this is very similar to Stone Man being best friends with Guts Man and interested in drinking oil together as well. ***Another similarity between Block Man and Impact Man was they were also both built by Nakaume Heavy Machinery and are work buddies as they both were designed as construction robots. *Block Man is the first Robot Master in Mega Man 11 who has a giant form, the second being Impact Man. *Block Man's weakness to Chain Blast is a reference to how stone structures are most easily demolished with explosives. This is very similar to Stone Man's weakness being Napalm Man's Napalm Bomb, and Guts Man's weakness being Bomb Man's Hyper Bomb. *Block Man is one of four Robot Masters from Mega Man 11 who can be defeated before they get a chance to activate their Gear, the other three being Bounce Man, Blast Man, and Impact Man.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=99HzmYJndJ4 References de:Block Man es:Block Man Category:Mega Man 11 bosses Category:Robot Masters Category:Wily Numbers Category:Earth-mover Robot Masters Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart